Friend Or Foe
by Aaruki-chan
Summary: Sakura have a dream...is someone gonna take the cards away from her? And why did she faint? From exhastion or something else...(CHAPTER 11 finally up!)Pls r+r!!!
1. The New Student

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!!! So stop bothering me!!!  
  
In this fanfic, Sakura and gang are all sixteen. And they are all still in the same class blah blah blah . . . So in conclusion, nothing has change except their age and Syaoran have not admit his feelings for Sakura. I think I better stop blubbering and get on with the fic!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(A.N:) = Me talking!!! Don't mind me!!!  
  
"talking" = the characters are talking.  
  
thoughts = The characters thoughts.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Friends Or Foe  
  
Chapter 1 : The New Student  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!" Kero shouted.  
  
Sakura turned over to the other side and covered herself with the blanket, ignoring Kero's wake up call.  
  
"SAKURA!!! You have fifteen minutes left to get ready SCHOOL!!!!!" Kero screamed at Sakura's face.  
  
Sakura FINALLY opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was KERO!!!  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" She swatted her hand and poor Kero flew straight into the wall. (A.N: Itai!!! That must have hurt. Poor Kero. . .)  
  
Another day had just started in the Kinomoto Household. As usual, Sakura overslept, again. Sakura hurried to change into her school uniform and was scolding Kero at the same time.  
  
"Kero, never ever fly in front of my face again!!!" She yelled at Kero who was nursing his GIGANTIC bruise.  
  
"I was just trying to be helpful!!!" Kero whined. "Do you know how hard it is to wake you up?"  
  
Sakura picked up her backpack and opened the door and turned back to look at Kero.  
  
"All I know is that you better never do it again." Sakura was saying as she slammed the door shut.  
  
"Ohayo Otou-san!" Sakura said cheerfully as she ran down the stairs.  
  
"Hey squirt, overslept again, ne?" Touya said smirking.  
  
(A.N: Sometimes I really hate Touya for torturing Sakura.)  
  
"O-HA-YO! Onii-chan!" Sakura glared at her brother.  
  
Sakura sat down to eat her breakfast hurriedly as she had to do her duty today.  
  
"Sakura," her father started. " What's the hurry?"  
  
"I have morning duty today," Sakura said after swallowing a mouthful of orange juice.  
  
She picked up her backpack and opened the door.  
  
"Bye! Have to go now!"  
  
After all these years, Sakura still skates to school. She reached the school in no time at all and saw Tomoyo Daidouji, her best friend already in the classroom.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!!!" she greeted her cheerfully as she slid off her hat.  
  
"Ohayo-gozaemasu, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo greeted back.  
  
" Sakura, I heard from Rika that a new student will be coming to our class today!!!" said Tomoyo excitedly.  
  
"Hmm.another new student to our class, hope this person has nothing to do with the Sakura Cards!" Sakura joked.  
  
Syaoran walked into the classroom. Until now, he still had not been able to gather up his courage to tell Sakura that he likes her. At this moment, Sakura noticed Syaoran and greets him.  
  
"Ohayo Syaoran-kun!!!"  
  
" Ohayo." Syaoran said while blushing.  
  
Soon, all of the students had all arrived in class. Mr.Terada announced that they have a new student as a boy with raven-black hair and green eyes walked into the class.  
  
"Class, this is Hiroshi Hashida. He will be studying in this class and I hope all of you will make him feel welcome."  
  
"Hi! My name is Hiroshi and I am very glad to meet all of you." Hiroshi smiled at the class but to Sakura, it seemed that he is only smiling at her . . . Syaoran saw that Hiroshi was looking at Sakura and glared at him.  
  
" Okay," Mr. Terada said, "Where should I put you. . .''  
  
He looked around the class. There was no empty space around so Mr. Terada asked Hiroshi to take an empty desk and sit behind Syaoran.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
During lunch break, Sakura was in the schoolyard writing in her journal. She wrote:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
A new student came to the class today. His name is Hiroshi Hashida. He seems nice and this time, I hope this guy has nothing to do with the cards. . .  
  
Sakura remembered the time when Syaoran and Eriol first came to the school. At this moment, Hiroshi walked towards Sakura.  
  
"Do you mind if I sat down beside you?" Hiroshi asked.  
  
"No," Sakura smiled at him, "not at all."  
  
"Hi, as you know, my name is Hiroshi. May I know your name?" Hiroshi questioned.  
  
"Welcome to the school, and my name is Sakura Kinomoto." (A.N: I am not going to put who is talking for the next few lines, too troublesome.)  
  
"Can I call you Sakura-san?"  
  
"Sure!" (A.N: I am truly sorry if this sound so much like the time when Eriol was talking to Sakura in the anime. I can't think of anything else!!!)  
  
At this moment, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol walked towards them. Syaoran as usual was still glaring at Hiroshi.  
  
"Are these your friends, Sakura-san?"  
  
"Yup!" Sakura said cheerfully as a big smile lights up on Sakura's face.  
  
" Hi! My name is Tomoyo Daidouji." Tomoyo was introducing herself.  
  
"And I am Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
"Li." Syaoran said simply while STILL glaring at Hiroshi.  
  
(A.N: When will he ever stop glaring? *Sweatdrops*)  
  
This guy seems to be up to no good, I hope Sakura will be okay thought Syaoran.  
  
Sakura sweat drops.  
  
"Uh . . . Don't mind Li, he is always like that." Tomoyo explained.  
  
Syaoran suddenly pulled Sakura away from them.  
  
"Syaoran-kun! What are you doing?" Sakura exclaimed once he stopped moving.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran said in a serious voice. " I think you should stay away from Hiroshi. I feel that he is up to no good."  
  
" Syaoran-kun! He is a perfectly normal guy, I know you are just protecting me."  
  
Syaoran blushed REAL red at this.  
  
"But I think there is nothing wrong with Hiroshi!" Sakura protested.  
  
" Just to be sure, call me if there is any trouble."  
  
"I sure there won't be any trouble." Sakura smiled at Syaoran which made him to go into blushing mode again.  
  
While Sakura was talking with Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol were chatting with Hiroshi.  
  
"So how do you like the school so far?" Eriol asked.  
  
" It's great. The teachers and students here are nice too." Hiroshi answered with a smile. They talked some more (A.N: I don't want to go into details about what they talked. Will bored you to tears.) just when Hiroshi suddenly remembered about something.  
  
"Sorry but I have to go, I have to meet Mr. Terada about some homework."  
  
"No pro! We can talk later." Tomoyo said sweetly. "See you tomorrow!"  
  
Hiroshi walked away and thought to himself This is going to be more difficult than I thought . . .   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hmm. . . what is Hiroshi planning. . . This chapter I know is kind of boring, This is my first chapters fanfic so I know it will sucks. Gomen ne!!!! Pls R+R!!! And thanx to my best friend Sapphire-chan for editing my story!!!! Pls read her fanfic!!! They are great!!!! 


	2. Call him?!?

Disclaimer: I don't and NEVER will own CCS. End of story.  
  
*Camera turn to see Summer Rain sobbing in a corner with Sapphire-chan standing beside her.* "That got to be the hardest thing I ever said!!!" Me whining. "Don't worry, you juz said it. . . SO JUZ GET OVER WITH IT!!!!" screamed Sapphire-chan. "Okay okay!" put my hand up in surrender, and pasted a BIG smile on my face. Now on with the fic! Oh and there is some Sakura torturing in the beginning! Don't say I didn't warn u!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(A.N:) = Me talking!!! Don't mind me!!!  
  
" talking " = the characters are talking.  
  
thoughts = The characters thoughts.  
  
^^^^^^^^^ = Change of scene etc  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Friend Or Foe  
  
Chapter 3: The Phone Conversation  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sakura was doing her Maths homeworks which she TOTALLY no interest in doing and was doodling in her Maths notebook and looked down in her notebook, realizing that she have just drawn out Syaoran's sword!  
  
She blushed when a sudden image of Syaoran in his battle costume pops into her mind.  
  
Sakura quickly erased the drawing and while erasing, started daydreaming about Syaoran.  
  
In her mind, she was at her party when Syaoran asked her for a dance.  
  
She politely accepts it and images of her dancing with Syaoran appears.  
  
She sighed. These images will definitely not come true as she is sure that Syaoran doesn't like her in THAT way.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing.  
  
She sighed again and went to pick up the phone.  
  
"Moshi-moshi! Sakura speaking."  
  
"SAKURA!!! I just have the greatest idea!!!!" Exclaimed Tomoyo excitedly.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo! What is the GREAT idea? Not another costume for me to try on?" Sakura smiled thinking about other occasions where this had REALLY happened.  
  
"Nope!" Tomoyo smirked evilly (A.N: smirked evilly? Can this even be accomplished? I have no idea . . .) "I just thought that we can have a Christmas Party at my house. Everyone will be invited!!!"  
  
"A Christmas Party? That sounds like fun. . ." Getting excited too.  
  
"And. . ." Tomoyo continued, "You will have the honor of telling the Party inform to Li-san!!!"  
  
"Me!?!" Sakura squeaked out in a tiny voice as her face begins to pale.  
  
"Come on Sakura! Me and Eriol have been noticing how you have been acting around Li-san, so stop trying to deny it!"  
  
(A.N: As you can guess, the party was thought up by none other then our scheming king and queen of CCS.)  
  
"Uh . . ." Sakura didn't know what to say. She thought to herself Was my blushing really THAT obvious?   
  
"So will you do it?" prompted Tomoyo, "If not I will just have to tell Li- san that you have a crush on him . . ." Tomoyo snickered.  
  
"Fine!" A blush started to creep up Sakura's neck, " I will do it!"  
  
"Well then, wish you best of luck! The party is on Christmas Eve, starts at 8 and ends till midnight! Ja ne!"  
  
Tomoyo hang up the phone and couldn't control her laughter much longer and started giggling. Eriol sure thinks up good plans. She thought to herself.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
On the other hand . . .  
  
"Oh great! What have Tomoyo gotten me into!!!" Sakura drops her head into her hands.  
  
Sakura picked up the phone that was beside her on the bed. She stared at the number pad.  
  
"Should I call Syaoran?" She said to herself, "Maybe I shouldn't." and put down the phone.  
  
After picking up and putting down the phone for don't know how many times, Kero pops out from his drawer/bedroom.  
  
"What up with all those murmuring?" he said while flying towards Sakura.  
  
"You mean you can hear???" Sakura said while looking very shocked.  
  
"Uh . . ." Kero racked his tiny head looking for an excuse," Did cha know my hearing is super sharp?"  
  
Sakura falls down anime style.  
  
"Yeah right," She said skeptically.  
  
"So anyway back to the question, what were you doing with the phone?"  
  
"Well, I was trying to call Syaoran . . ." Sakura blushes at HIS name. (A.N: You should know who . . .)  
  
"What so difficult about doing that?" Kero looked puzzled.  
  
"Uh . . ." Kero's question left Sakura speechless.  
  
"Well then, let me do it for you," Kero took the phone from the bed and begin to dial Syaoran's number.  
  
(A.N: Have absolutely no idea how did Kero knew his phone number ^_^;;;)  
  
"KERO!!! Don't!!!" Sakura snatches the phone from Kero just as he finish dialing.  
  
"Moshi-moshi?" A voice answered the phone.  
  
"Um. . . Sorry. This is Sakura may I speak to Syaoran?" Sakura recognize Wei's (A.N: Syaoran's butler juz in case you don't know who he is) voice on the phone.  
  
"Sorry but Syaoran-sama is not yet back."  
  
Not back? But school ended an hour ago! But Sakura was somewhat relieve to hear that. "Thanks, I will call later." Sakura hanged up the phone.  
  
"So?" Kero questioned.  
  
"He isn't back yet." Sakura answered.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Syaoran was dragging his feet back home.  
  
"Oh great. Now I would have to find another gift to Sakura which I have ABSOLUTELY no idea what to give her." He sighed.  
  
When he FINALLY reached home, he walked straight up the staircase to his bedroom.  
  
Halfway walking up the stairs, Wei called out to him, "Syaoran-sama! Ms. Kinomoto-san called just now."  
  
Sakura? Syaoran blushes at the thought of her name. (A.N: There are too many blushes!!!!! Help!!!!!!) Why would she call me for?  
  
He muttered thanks to Wei and raced up the staircase.  
  
He picked up the phone and dial Sakura's number which he had already learn by heart. (A.N: Don't ask me how did he know it by heart. . .)  
  
"Moshi-moshi! This is Sakura!" A cheerful voice rang out from the phone. Syaoran blushes at her voice.  
  
(A.N: There is really too much blushing!!!! But I am juz following the actual plot ^_~ they REALLY blush this much!)  
  
"Um. . . this is Syaoran. . . did you call just now?"  
  
Oh my god!!!! It's him!!!!!! Sakura frantically thought. What should I say?   
  
(A.N: Duh. Just say "I did!!!" Hehe! The torture when the guy you are crushing on call.)  
  
"Hello?" Syaoran was thinking that Sakura have hanged the phone as he didn't hear any respond.  
  
"Sorry!!! TomoyoisholdingaChristmasPartyandwantedyoutocome!" Sakura said in one long breath. Hoe!!! I sound like a squeaking mouse!  
  
"Huh?" Said Syaoran who was VERY confused.  
  
"Uh. . . I meant to say is Tomoyo is holding a Christmas Party and wanted you to come," said Sakura in her normal voice.  
  
"Oh." Syaoran couldn't decide whether to go or not and that was the only word he can think of to say.  
  
"Um. . . so are you going to the party?" Sakura questioned.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Syaoran? I will be going too." Baka me!!! Why did I say that for? Sakura mentally hit herself.  
  
"You will be going? Well I think I will go too then." Darn it! Where did that come from? Syaoran ALSO mentally hit himself.  
  
"Hoe???" A VERY dense Sakura answered. (A.N: She's so dense!!!)  
  
Pheew! Luckily she didn't hear that! "I mean I don't have anything on that day so I think I will go." Syaoran covered up his mistake with an excuse while CREATING another mistake.  
  
"Hoe? But you don't even know which day it is on. . ." Sakura is getting even MORE confused.  
  
"Uh. . .well since is a Christmas Party it will be on Christmas Eve right?"Hope it's really on Christmas Eve. . . Syaoran thought hoping this will convince Sakura.  
  
"Wow! You are so clever!!!" Did that just come out from my mouth?  
  
"Um. . .Thanks." Syaoran scratches his head and blushes.  
  
"The party is from 8 till midnight. I have to go. See ya!!" Sakura hang up the phone. Better end this talk before I say another stupid thing.  
  
Why did Sakura hanged up the phone so quickly? Syaoran thought, Is it something that I said? Oh well. Now to think of another present for Sakura. . .  
  
"Pheew! That was one difficult phone call. I am REALLY going to get my hands on Tomoyo tomorrow," said Sakura WITHOUT noticing that Kero was in a corner eavesdropping.  
  
"Can almost taste those yummy puddings and cakes. . ." Kero rubbed his hands (A.N: Or paws?) together.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"So Kero will you please do it???" Tomoyo was pleading with Kero.  
  
"Well, since Sakura is my mistress AND you promise me ENDLESS supply of puddings and cakes. . .I will do it," Kero was trying to act as if it was a very BIG favor but actually was already drooling.  
  
"Oh thank you!!! I promise you won't regret this!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"But I still hate that brat!" Kero frowned.  
  
"Oh Kero. . ." Tomoyo smiled a sweet innocent smile that wasn't innocent at all. (A.N: What rubbish am I talking? Well u get the idea.)  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
(A.N: So as u can see, Kero was bribed by Tomoyo to listen into Sakura's conversation with Syaoran and report it to her and to help Sakura phone Syaoran which is what he did.)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hope u enjoy this chapter!!! There is a little humor in this chapter and when I read through it, I realize there are a lot of my comments. Hope I wasn't annoying. Juz can't resist adding those. And if there are grammar mistakes, I am very sorry about them as I hate grammar. I always can't remember those dumb rules. Pls R+R!!!!! 


	3. The Christmas Present

Disclaimer: CCS doesn't belong to me but I wish I did . . .  
  
Thankz for all the nice reviews! It made me so happy!!! Sorry for the delay. I juz didn't feel like writing. Always got no time. Now on with the fanfic!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(A.N:) = Me talking!!! Don't mind me!!!  
  
" talking " = the characters are talking.  
  
thoughts = The characters thoughts.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Friend Or Foe  
  
Chapter 2: The Christmas Present  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
That night, (A.N: As in still the same day as the first chapter) Sakura couldn't fall asleep and decided to write in her journal. She wrote:  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
Today, while Syaoran was warning me about Hiroshi, for the first time I noticed how gorgeous his amber eyes were. How come I never notice them? We'd been friends since fourth grade, and even though he was mean to me at first, but he begin to accept me and we even became good friends. We had really came a long way since then. I remember the time when I told Yukito that I love him, Yukito said that he only treat me like a sister. I was heartbroken, but it was all because of Syaoran that I recover so quickly . . ."  
  
* Flashback *  
  
(the scene at the swing)  
  
Sakura and Syaoran are sitting on the swings and Sakura was telling Syaoran that she already confessed her feelings for Yukito.  
  
  
  
"But Yukito said that he isn't the one that I really like."  
  
"is it?" Syaoran turned to look at Sakura.  
  
"Yukito said that the feelings I have for him is actually quite similar to the feelings I have for my father. When I think about it, I realize it is true. But sometimes, it is different. I am sure of it." Sakura started to move back and forth on the swing.  
  
"Yukito also have someone that he likes. Even though he is the person that I like, and if the person who Yukito likes also like him, I hope they will be happy together. Even though, Yukito doesn't like me, if he is happy with that person, I will be happy too. . . Tomoyo said it once before to me. . . and I agree with her. . . But I still feel like crying but I can't cry in front of him. It will only make him sad. . . " Tears begin to roll down from Sakura's eyes.  
  
Syaoran looked startled as tears continue to roll down like a river.  
  
" I promise myself not to cry. . ." Sakura bend down her head and sob even harder.  
  
Syaoran could not bear it any longer and stood up from his swing.  
  
Sakura wiped tears off her face, " I understood perfectly what he said to me. . . Why am I crying now. . ."  
  
"I understand." Syaoran offered his handkerchief to Sakura.  
  
Sakura looks up.  
  
  
  
Syaoran smiled one of his rare smile at her. "I really understand what you are going through."  
  
Sakura took Syaoran's handkerchief from his hand.  
  
She stood up from the swing and put the handkerchief close to her heart.  
  
"Arigatou." She said to Syaoran.  
  
They looked at each other without saying a word.  
  
Sakura bend forward and leaned on Syaoran's shoulder.  
  
"Yukito also said that I will find someone who really likes me. . ." Her tears falls to the ground like crystals.  
  
Syaoran hesitate for a moment, and then put his hands on Sakura's shoulders and said to Sakura. "If you can find that person, that would be great," He rested his chin on Sakura's head, " You will surely be able to find him. . ."  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
(Continue writing journal)  
  
"Syaoran really cares about me a lot. And only now then I realize it, I had fallen for him. . ."  
  
Sakura reread the last sentence again. She couldn't believe she wrote that.  
  
When she is writing her journal, everything that is hidden deep inside her heart will be out.  
  
She thought to herself. Have I really fallen for Syaoran?   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Christmas was getting closer and each day, Sakura pass the day while doing normal stuff and . . . blushing at Syaoran.  
  
The two NEVER notice them blushing at each other (A.N: I wonder why. . . oh I know!!! They are too dense!!! *feeling rather proud at myself * ) but Tomoyo and Eriol SURE did notice it.  
  
Hiroshi had become part of their gang and spend a lot of time together with them.  
  
As Christmas was nearer, Syaoran was deciding what to get for Sakura.  
  
One day, while walking home from school, Syaoran passed by a shop selling jewelries. (A.N: Not sure about the spelling but my baka computer says it is correct so oh well.)  
  
On the display was a perfect gift for Sakura- a charm bracelet with cherry blossoms charm.  
  
The moment Syaoran saw it, he knew he have to get it for Sakura.  
  
After glancing at the price, Syaoran sprinted home to get the money.  
  
But he didn't know someone was watching him from afar. . .  
  
Syaoran counted the money carefully and rushed back the shop to get the bracelet incase it was snatched up.  
  
Upon reaching the shop, Syaoran slowed down and panted heavily.  
  
He walked towards the display case where the charm bracelet was kept thinking how happy Sakura would be to received the bracelet but when he when he peered into the case, he was surprise to see it was gone.  
  
Syaoran asked the shopkeeper where is the bracelet, fearing the worse.  
  
The shopkeeper answered that it was just sold a moment ago.  
  
His heart sank. He really wanted to buy that bracelet for Sakura.  
  
In a far corner, someone smirked.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
So sorry if this chapter is too short!!! Gomen ne! Took me some time to write the flashback. I was pausing and unpausing the show to write the flashback. Was kinda stuck on translating from Chinese to English. Hope it was as close to that episode!!! Took me long enough!! Stay tuned for next chapt!!! 


	4. Dressing up!!!

Disclaimer: I hate writing these disclaimer thingy -_- so annoying. Oh well, as usual, I do not own CCS. Never will. I hate my life -_-  
  
I have a pretty crappy week. So many homework and tests -_- And I am pretty sure I will fail my Chinese and I had already failed my Geography test. Dumb teacher. I only fail by 2 marks!!! And I hav dumb writer's block. Sorry that this author's note is depressing. On wif the fic.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(A.N:) = Me talking!!! Don't mind me!!!  
" talking " = the characters are talking.  
thoughts = The characters thoughts.  
  
^^^^^^^^^ = Change of scene etc  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Friend Or Foe  
  
Chapter 4: Dressing up!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
And so Kero flew as fast as his little wings could to Tomoyo's GIGANTIC house.  
  
He flew in through Tomoyo's bedroom window catching Tomoyo by surprise.  
  
And she is, as usual, looking at ANOTHER tape of Sakura's cardcaptoring days.  
  
"Oh Kero, there you are," Tomoyo said surprising sweetly, " How did the phone call went?"  
  
"Let's see, Sakura talk to that gaki, got him to go to the party and was blushing a number of times for don't know what reason." Kero frowned.  
  
Tomoyo gave a knowing look and said to Kero, "Your rewards are over there," she pointed to a mini fridge (A.N: She even got a fridge in her room!!!! So rich!) situated in a corner of her super duper BIG bedroom.  
  
Kero somehow opened the fridge door with his teesy little paws and his beady eyes grew wide as he saw ALL the goodies in it.  
  
This could lasts me for days!!! Kero eyes shine as a image of him stuffing cakes after cakes into his mouth. (A.N: -_-;;; Typical Kero behavior.)  
  
He somehow managed to get all the puddings and cake out of the fridge. (A.N: Dunno how he did it. *sweatdrop*)  
  
"Guudbae Tmmuyo!!!" he said with his mouth full of chocolate cake as he flew out of the window, " Tell me if there is still anything else to do!!!"  
  
"There sure will be..." mumbled Tomoyo thinking of what to do with her new found information.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hoeeeeee..." Sakura said softly. Her face was tinted with a touch of pinkness after the phone call with Syaoran, " Can't believe he agree to go to the party."  
  
"Now to tell Tomoyo that he agree," she reached for the phone and dials her number.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Tomoyo speaking," Tomoyo answered the phone.  
  
"Hi and Syaoran agreed to go to the party."  
  
"Well I already know that," Tomoyo murmured.  
  
"Hoe? Did you said something?" Sakura scratches her head, puzzled.  
  
"Um... nothing nothing! So I wonder how did he manage to agree...?" Tomoyo's voice took on a slyer tone.  
  
Sakura blushes. "He just say he have nothing to do on that day so decided to come."  
  
I think otherwise. "Well then, can you come over?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Sure! But why?" Sakura frowned.  
  
"I just have the most kawaii clothes for you to try on!!!!!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. Should have guess that.  
  
"So I will send a limo to fetch you in 10 minutes. Cya then!!!" Tomoyo hanged up the phone.  
  
A limo? Oh great. Sakura groaned.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
At Tomoyo's house.  
  
"Just a minute!!! I will find it soon!!!" came Tomoyo's muffled voice from inside her humongous closet-of-a-room. (A.N: U get wat I mean. Where she kept ALL the clothes she ever make for Sakura.)  
  
Sakura sweatdrops. She doesn't want to know how many costumes are there in that closet.  
  
Over the years, all clothes and costumes for any party or plays is designed by Tomoyo. Sakura almost never have to buy any new clothes.  
  
"There! Found it!" Tomoyo emerged from the closet.  
  
Sakura turned around fearing that it will be another of those outrageous outfits.  
  
But instead, it was a white and pale pink spaghetti straps dress. The dress was slightly above knee-length and the lower bottom is pale pink and slowly faded to white around the middle. Three cherry blossoms are at the bottom right corner of the dress and Sakura's signature wing symbol is at the neck of the dress.  
  
(A.N: ok, I noe this is suppose to be a Christmas Party so the theme color SHOULD be red and green but pink and white seems to fit the dress better ^_~)  
  
"Go on, try it!" Tomoyo pushed Sakura into the bathroom.  
  
After a while, Sakura came out wearing the dress.  
  
"Sugoi!!! (A.N: This means wow, amazing...) This dress fits you perfectly!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
The dress looks great on Sakura cause it brings out Sakura's figure and make her looked innocent and sweet. (A.N: Dumb. I noe. I am bad at this stuff.)  
  
"You really think so?" Sakura said with uncertainly.  
  
"Yup!" said Tomoyo with a smile, "Syaoran will faint if he sees you in this."  
  
"Hoe..." Sakura blushes.  
  
Suddenly, an idea struck Sakura on what present she can get for Syaoran.  
  
"Tomoyo! Do you have green yarn?" said Sukura excitedly.  
  
"Yes, but why?" asked Tomoyo, puzzled.  
  
"I decided to make a scarf for Syaoran!" she said triumphantly.  
  
(A.N: Sorry for the scarf thing. I REALLY can't think of anything else that Sakura can give Syaoran. So that episode u juz imagine that it was never shown before ^_~ )  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
There! This chapter is finally finish!!! Sorry for talking quite a while. This chapter is quite short but the next chapter will definitely be longer!!! Pls R+R!!! ^_^ 


	5. That idiot!!!

Hello! I am back with another chapter!!! This is the longest chapter I yet wrote. Hehe~ This chapter is dedicated to Shefali!!! Thanx for reading my fic!!! I really appreciate it. I am going to hav a thank you list in this chapt. You may ask why, well I will tell you - cuz I was bored!!! How's that for an answer??? ^_^  
  
Shefali: Thanx for saying you love my fic. Hope to chat with you soon!!!  
  
Sapphire-chan: Write more fics or you will get it!!!^^  
  
Crystal Dust: Thanx for reviewing!!! Your fics are great!!!  
  
Pochocco: Thank You for always reviewing my fic!!! I love ur fic!!! Update faster!!  
  
Little Blossom: Well, I have nothing much to say except the usual stuff and pls continue reviewing!!!  
  
Rini124: You hav always been reviewing mine and Sapphire's fic. A big thank you to u!!!  
  
Alison: I noe u hav a busy schedule, thanx for taking time off to read my fic!!!  
  
And sorry if I missed anyone. I really appreciate all ur reviews cuz this is the first chapter fic I wrote and in the beginning I thought the idea was dumb. The chapter title doesn't mean Sakura -_-;;; You will noe who issit later in the chapter. Ps. Someone who Syaoran is referring... Now to the story!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Friend Or Foe  
  
Chapter 5: That idiot!!!  
  
"A scarf? But you don't even know how to knit!" Tomoyo frowned at her best friend.  
  
Sakura pondered on this." Hey! That's right!" Tomoyo felled down anime style.  
  
"But you are forgetting one thing, I DO know how to knit and I will be happy to help you." Tomoyo offered.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo!!!" She hugged her, "You are my bestest friend in the whole world!!!!"  
  
All this to help Sakura and Syaoran. Tomoyo thought while hugging back.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sakura works on the scarf everyday until the day for the party.  
  
"*yawn* Finally finish!" Sakura stretches out her arms.  
  
"Finally I can get some rest." Kero falls back on the bed. His arms are wound with green yarn.  
  
Sakura picked up her masterpiece. Some threads are out of place and if you put it towards a light source, you will find there is many holes but overall it was great for a beginner.  
  
"All thanks to Tomoyo's help." She thought of the time Tomoyo was teaching her how to knit.  
  
*Flashback *  
  
(A.N: I personally have no idea how to knit so I am making this whole knitting process out. Pls ignore my mistakes. ~_^)  
  
"So you go over and under through the loop and back again." Tomoyo demonstrated out to Sakura.  
  
"So I go under and over-"  
  
"No no, OVER and UNDER."  
  
"Ok, so it is over and under and over the loop..." Sakura's getting more and more confused.  
  
And Tomoyo is trying VERY hard not to get irritated by Sakura.  
  
"Let me show you again, over and under through the loop and back again."  
  
"Oh I get it!!! You go through the loop-"  
  
*After one hour* (show the clock turning)  
  
"I get it!!! It is over and under through the loop and back again!!!" Sakura grinned at Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes, you got it FINALLY." Tomoyo breathed a sigh of relief. It was HARD work teaching Sakura knit. (A.N: ok ok, I know Sakura is suppose to be a fast-learner but just to make it funnier. Wat!!! It is not funny!!!! How dare u!!! * Ducking from tomatoes and rotten vegetables* Hey!!! I tried!!! Oh well. )  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
In the end, she and Tomoyo ended up tangled in green yarn.  
  
Sakura giggled and just happened to looked at the time and saw that it was already 7pm!!!  
  
"Oh my god!!! I haven't even bathe yet!!!" Sakura scrambled down the bed and squashed a sleeping Kero in the process.  
  
Kero didn't even stirred and continue mumbling something sounding like over and under through the loop and back again. (A.N: Hoe??? Must have been trying to remember how to knit for Sakura. *grins *)  
  
Sakura grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. After a relaxing shower, she felt refresh and was starting to get excited for the party.  
  
She put on the white dress that was hanging in her closet and started doing her hair. ( A.N: I hav no idea bout hairdos and stuff cuz I hav short hair!!! So no need to elaborate. Sorry! So she juz brush her hair and let it loose.)  
  
Sakura dusted on some blusher and dabbed her lips with cherry-smelling lip gloss. She doesn't like to put on much makeup.  
  
Just at 7.45pm, Tomoyo's limo arrived.  
  
"Sakura!!! Come on in!!" Tomoyo waved from the window.  
  
"Coming!!!" Sakura shouted from the window and on the way out of the door, she remembered Syaoran's present. She packed it in a paper bag and ran down the staircase.  
  
A bodyguard opened the for Sakura and she waved to Tomoyo.  
  
*The conservation on the way to Tomoyo's house *  
  
"Thanks for driving me to your house Tomoyo," Sakura smiled.  
  
"No pro!" she grinned.  
  
"Nice dress by the way," Sakura noticed the dress which Tomoyo is wearing. It was purple and it is a ankle-length simmering dress.  
  
"I sure hope Eriol will like it...wait a min, why am I thinking bout him??? (A.N: Ah huh!!! Hints of E+T!!! Finally!!!) Tomoyo shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.  
  
"Tomoyo," Sakura asked looking concerned, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Um...nothing at all!!!" Tomoyo shakes her head, "Just thinking about something.  
  
They talked about the party for the rest of the trip.  
  
"Tomoyo-sama, we have reached." One of the bodyguards said solemnly. (A.N: They always seem so serious dun they? ^_^)  
  
"Come on! Let's get going! I am sure the guest will be arriving soon."  
  
"Wow!!!" Was the first word that Sakura uttered upon arriving.  
  
Tomoyo's mansion was decorated with blinking light bulbs, a Santa Claus and his reindeers are on the front yard and a Christmas tree was planted outside the mansion.  
  
(A.N: Not very interesting I noe but I dun celebrated Christmas so I only know a little bout decorations. Gomen ne!)  
  
Tomoyo smiled at her friend's exclamation. "Let's go."  
  
Sakura walked into the house. It was even more beautiful then outside.  
  
Soon, the guests begin to arrive and everyone started enjoying themselves.  
  
Syaoran arrived feeling a little awkward. He was dressed in a green button-down shirt and a pair of brown pants. His usually messy brown hair was as usual, messy.  
  
Sakura was chatting with Chiharu, Rika and Naoko in a corner and when she saw Syaoran, her first thought was He looked cute... And she blushes.  
  
She waved her hand and shouted his name trying to get his attention. But Syaoran didn't see her and was starting to walk toward Yamazaki, Eriol and Hiroshi.  
  
Hiroshi was dressed in a white shirt and black pants. He looked dashing and Syaoran peered at his own outfit thinking maybe it was a bad choice to wear this.  
  
"Konbanwa, Li-kun." Hiroshi greeted him and smiling as Syaoran thinks that very flake smile of his.  
  
Syaoran ignore him and talked to Eriol as if Hiroshi didn't exist.  
  
Hiroshi's smile dimmed a little and Yamasaki asked him whether he is okay. Hiroshi thought to himself One of these days, he is going to get it.   
  
Sakura decided to walk towards Syaoran himself.  
  
"Konbanwa! Syaoran-kun." Sakura gave him a smile that turns Syaoran's leg into jelly.  
  
"Kon...konbanwa, Sakura-chan."  
  
Then came a awkward silence.  
  
A slow song came onto the sound system.  
  
(A.N: The followings are conversation between Syaoran and his inner self. Hehe~  
  
Mind: Ask her for a dance, chicken!  
  
Syaoran: I `m not a chicken!  
  
Mind:Then why don't you ask her?  
  
Syaoran:I...  
  
Mind: You are a chicken.  
  
Syaoran:Fine!!! I will ask!  
  
Mind: *gave a smirked smile *  
  
Syaoran: evil inner self.  
  
"Ano...Sakura?" Syaoran wiped his sweaty plams on to his pants.  
  
Sakura was looking at other couple dancing and was thinking about her fantasy of Syaoran asking her to dance.  
  
Sakura's heart gave a little launch, maybe he just might ask her. "Yes?" she turned back and smiled at him.  
  
"Um...would-" Syaoran got cut off by Hiroshi.  
  
"Sakura, would I have the pleasure of dancing with you?"  
  
Syaoran at that time feel like he wanted Hiroshi to see his sword and let him chop Hiroshi a thousand pieces.  
  
Sakura felt very disappointed. She was thinking that Syaoran was really going to ask her for a dance and it was not going to happen in a million years.  
  
"Sure!" she put on a bright smile and was led away by Hiroshi.  
  
On the dance floor, Sakura's dancing was stiff cause she was wishing the person dancing opposite her was Syaoran.  
  
While dancing, Hiroshi was telling her jokes about his old school but Sakura was not really listening and was just nodding her head and laughing at the part which was supposed to be funny.  
  
Syaoran was standing in a corner observing them dancing. The napkin in his hand was twisted beyond recognition. How he wish that the napkin was Hiroshi.  
  
He was fuming with jealousy when Eriol appear in front of him.  
  
"My my, what had my cute little descendant done with that poor napkin?" he asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
Syaoran looked down to his hand to see the innocent napkin being tore up and crumpled.  
  
Eriol continued torturing him. "And trying to think up of ways to kill Hiroshi, am I right?"  
  
Syaoran glared at him. "Why you evil-"  
  
"Hey hey, wait. You might even have to thank me later." And Eriol walked away.  
  
"Huh?" Syaoran looked at him blankly.  
  
The song ended and the next thing Syaoran know that Hiroshi...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ah huh!!!!!! A cliffhanger!!! My first cliffhanger!!!! Yippie!!!! I am evil!!!! Pls R+R!!! then I will write faster!!!!! Also I am thinking of changing the category of this fic to something else. Action/adventure doesn't seems rite anymore... Pls give me some suggestion!!! 


	6. Get S+S together plan starts!

Disclaimer: I dun own any characters from CCS. And for the hundred over times, get off of my back!!!  
  
I realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer in chapt 5!!! No wonder I felt happier. Disclaimers make ppl sad as it remind ppl how they will never own CCS. I am so happy that I hit 50 reviews!!! And this chapt title is lame, I noe. It is so difficult to think of titles!!!I realize I am talking too much!!!! Ahhhhhhh!!! *ppl running after me with knifes * okok!!! I will get on with the fic!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Friend or Foe  
Chapter 6: Get S+S together plan starts!  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
*Refresh from last chapter *  
The song ended and the next thing Syaoran know that Hiroshi…  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
…took out from his pocket the bracelet that Syaoran was going to buy for Sakura!!!! (A.N: Yup!!! Hiroshi bought it!!! Congrats to all those that guess correctly!!!)  
  
"How dare he!!!???!!!" Syaoran was about to marched right there and punched the living daylights out of Hiroshi but was restrained by Eriol who pops out again.  
  
"Calm down!!!" Eriol said, "It will do no good."  
  
Syaoran calmed down and they both observed Hiroshi and Sakura.  
  
*At the dance floor *  
The song ended and Sakura was about to walked back when Hiroshi said, "I have something to give to you."  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura looked at him puzzled.  
  
Hiroshi produced a box from his pocket and opened it.  
  
A cherry-blossom bracelet lies in the middle of the box.  
  
"This is for me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes," he smiled. "Can I put it on for you?"  
  
"Uh…"  
  
Hiroshi took out the bracelet and Sakura thought it glowed orange as the bracelet made contact with Hiroshi's hand.  
  
^Hoe??? I must imagining things.^ She thought to herself.  
  
On the other hand, Syaoran also thought the bracelet glowed orange and asked Eriol whether he saw it.  
  
"Orange? You must be imagining things."  
  
Thinking about it, Syaoran thinks it might be a trick of the light and didn't think about it.  
  
The bracelet's clasp clicked and Hiroshi asked Sakura whether she liked the bracelet.  
  
"Yes, arigato." Sakura smiled sweetly at Hiroshi.  
  
Hiroshi smiled, "I think it looked lovely on your delicate waist."  
  
"Hoe..." escaped from Sakura's lips as she blushed.  
"How DARE that Hiroshi took away MY present for Sakura," Syaoran fumed.  
  
"I am sure there are many more chances for you," Eriol smiled evilly. " The MAIN reason that Tomoyo and I organized this party is for you two."  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"And you BETTER make use of this chance." Eriol pointed to Tomoyo who was setting another song. He winked at her and she winked back.  
  
"Huh?" Syaoran is STILL densely staring at Tomoyo and back to Eriol.  
  
" *Sigh * She is setting up a slow song for you and Sakura to DANCE!!!" said Eriol exasperated.   
  
"Oh I se-what!?!" Syaoran looked shocked.  
  
"Yup!" Eriol grinned and pushes Syaoran towards Sakura just as the song started.  
  
Syaoran appeared in front of Sakura who was looking dejected and was fingering the cherry blossom bracelet around her waist.  
  
^Oh well, no other choice.^ He mentally shrugged.  
  
"Ano…Sak…Sakura?" Syaoran's hands had begun to sweat again.  
  
Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran, her face brightened.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"May…may…" Syaoran cleared his throat. " May I have this dance?" he continued trying to keep his legs from falling like jelly.  
  
"Sure," Sakura blushes, feeling very hanyaan. (A.N: This is a word that Sakura created herself and she uses it when she is very happy like seeing Yukito. I am not sure of the spelling and if the meaning of it is wrong, pls correct me.)  
  
Syaoran led Sakura to the dance floor and didn't exactly know what to do, as he is not good at dancing.   
  
He glanced helplessly at Eriol who was standing at the side.  
  
Eriol sweatdropped and gave an exasperated look and mouthed the words "Hold her hand" to him.  
  
Sakura was too busy being HANYAAN!!! That she didn't really noticed that Syaoran haven't started dancing yet.  
  
Syaoran was hesitating whether to hold Sakura's hands.   
  
^Here goes nothing.^ Syaoran took a deep breath and lightly touches the tip of Sakura's finger.  
  
Sakura suddenly drawn in her breath as an electrifying feeling travels down her hand and went down her spine…and Syaoran feel the same electrifying feeling that travels down too.   
  
Both of them blushed. As they dances, both of then were thinking.  
  
^Wow…he only touch my hand and it feel so intense!!! But it is just too bad he will like me in THAT way…^ Sakura thought sadly.  
  
^It is just too bad that Sakura likes Hiroshi. I can't tell her I love her since forever, it will spoilt our friendship.^ Syaoran feels a dull ach in the bottom of his heart.  
  
"They look great together, they suit each other but they are too dense to realize that they both like each other!!!" Tomoyo flung out her hand to emphasize it.  
  
"That is where we come in," Eriol turned to smiled at her, " We are suppose to bring them together."  
  
Tomoyo suddenly found herself getting lost in those deep blue pool of Eriol's eyes. ^He looked so cute when he smile like that…^  
  
"Tomoyo? Tomooooyoooo!!!" Eriol was waving his hands up and down in front of Tomoyo's face.  
  
"huh-what?" she shook herself out of the daydreaming.  
  
^She looked so cute when she is lost in her own little world.^ Eriol thought unwittingly.   
  
"Um…nothing. You didn't respond when I call you just now," he replied, wondering how did such a thought got into his mind.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
On the dance floor, Sakura and Syaoran were in their own little world.(A.N: imagine stars, flowers, moons in the background. Both of them were trying to grab hold of this chance which they might never have again as they both thought the percentage of them together was almost zero.  
  
Sakura suddenly felt dizzy and rest her head on Syaoran's shoulder.  
  
He felt very shocked and went beet red.  
  
"You don't mind right? I feel a little dizzy…" Sakura looked up and smiled weakly.  
  
"Are you sure you are ok?" Syaoran asked concerned.  
  
"Yup, I will feel better soon."  
  
Syaoran wanted to leave the dance floor so Sakura can rest but Sakura doesn't want to.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran had laced their hands together unwittedly enjoying the feeling of dancing with each other.   
  
Syaoran doesn't mind at all that Sakura was resting her head on his shoulder; in fact, he wished it would be there forever. The smell of sweet ripe apples whiffed through Sakura's hair and Syaoran love the smell of it.  
  
(A.N: Sorry to butt in here!!! I was actually thinking of stopping here but not to torture u all so I decided not to ^_^ As I am typing I am listening to Arigato sang by Sakura Tange!!!! This is such a great song!!! *ppl are getting irritated by my blubbering * I will continue now!!! Gomen for butting in!!!)  
  
The song ended and they separated from each other. Both looked at each other and didn't know what to say. Then suddenly out of nowhere Naoko approached them.  
  
"Sakura! Syaoran! Tomoyo wants to meet you all at the balcony." Naoko said, her eyes twinkling. (A.N: Let's juz say EVERYONE notice S+S constant blushing at each other ^_^)  
  
"Wonder what she want to see us about…" Sakura mused, being the very dense self of her.  
  
^Must have something up her sleeves again .^ Syaoran thought.  
  
They walked to the balcony and found Tomoyo waiting impatiently for them.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Tomoyo who was tapping her feet to the rhythm of the fast beat song inside.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran blushed.   
  
"Well, since you are already here," Tomoyo's eyes gleamed evilly, " It's time for me to leave! Your stuff are over there!!!" She pointed to a chair and on THAT chair was 2 paper bags and they looked surprisingly FAMILIAR to s+s.  
  
^That's my present to Syaoran!!!^  
  
^That's my present to Sakura!!!^  
  
*Sakura's Flashback *  
"Is that YOUR present for Syaoran, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked seemly innocently, pointing to the paper bag Sakura was holding.  
"Hai," Sakura replied while blushing.  
  
"Let me put it in my bedroom for you so it won't get lost."  
  
"Arigato!"  
  
"Syaoran's flashback *  
"What is in that paper bag you are holding my cute little descendent?" Eriol asked surprisingly innocently.  
  
'Um…Sakura's present," Syaoran mumbled very softly.  
  
"I can't hear you…" Eriol said in a sing-song voice. It was fun to teased Syaoran.   
  
"I said it is Sakura's present!" Syaoran was getting irritated.  
  
"Ok ok, want me to put it in Tomoyo's bedroom so it won't get lost?" Eriol offered.  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "Why are you suddenly being so kind to me?"  
  
"Just wanted to help, so yes or no?"  
  
"I guess yes then, arigato." Syaoran answered, decided that Eriol meant no harm.  
  
*End Flashback *  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
I can't believe I am dragging the party so long!!! Juz can't help it ^_^ Hope you enjoy this chapt and pls R+R!!!! 


	7. Plan backfired

Disclaimer: CCS dun belong to me and it belongs to CLAMP.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
Back with another chapt!!!! Thanx 4 all the great reviews!!!! I love all reviews!!!!!!!!! So I think I will make thank you list!!! Hehe~ I am slightly hyper today cuz I got so many reviews!!!!!!  
  
Alison: Juz read and find out ~_^ Thanks 4 reviewing!!!  
  
Sapphire-chan: I am happy that I got so many reviews but dun get upset if u get less. Ur fics are great!!! So ppl if u hav time, pls check out her fics! They all hav humor so it might juz make u laugh ur head off!!  
  
Crystal dust: I dun mind if u dun hav much to say I am juz glad u like my fic ^_^  
  
Little Blossom: Dun worry. I will definitely continue writing cuz I really like writing this fic! And bout the orange glow, u will juz hav to read and find out *wink *  
  
Wind Goddess: Thanx 4 reviewing and I dun mind if u didn't review my fic immediately cuz I noe u hav a lot of homework. And I will try to get Eriol and Tomoyo together but I might not be gd at it ~_~;;; E+T are great!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pochacco: This chapt definitely will hav S+S!!! Thanx 4 reviewing!!!  
  
Sakura Kinomoto: Thanx 4 saying my fic is great! So how's ur skirt??? *wink *  
  
butterfly_grl4: I will be sure to e-mail u when my next chapt is up and I think by now u should hav received it!!!  
  
Lady Pluto: bout the orange glow…like I said, juz keep reading!!!  
  
Author-zaki: Thanx 4 reviewing and I will write more!!!  
  
Dr Megalomania: I love ur fics!!! They are so funny!!! Kept me rolling on the floor laughing and thanx 4 reviewing!!!  
  
Lioness: So u say u already noe wat is going to happen in this chapt? Well read to see whether u are right!!!  
  
Jurei: Hmm…wonder y ppl say this chapt is kawaii…issit really? Then hope this chapt will also be kawaii!!!  
  
Rrt: Hmm…mayb it was a bad idea to trust Eriol…see wat happened? Hehe~  
  
Rini124: I dun really noe wat u mean bout Syaoran killing Hiroshi…did u mean bout the bracelet??? Anywae, I can't kill him off yet, if I did, I will hav nothing to write!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
Long thank you list. And I change something so when the characters are thinking, the words will be bracket in ^word^ Cuz my word processer somehow make all words bracket in disappear. From the last chapter, Tomoyo requested to meet Sakura and Syaoran in the balcony and when they reached there, they found out their presents for each other are there!!! What plans does Tomoyo hav??? So I will start chapt 7 now!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
Friend or Foe  
Chapter 7: Plan backfired  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Tata! Hope you both have a great time in here!" and Tomoyo literally glided out of the balcony and then Sakura and Syaoran both heard a small click indicated that the door was locked.  
  
Outside, Tomoyo and Eriol are standing outside the door holding a video-cam and watching the great "show" happening in the balcony.  
  
Tomoyo had hidden a video-cam in some bushes.  
  
"Um…I guess we are stuck here."  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
Sakura took her paper bag which contains her present to Syaoran.  
  
"This is for you. Merry Christmas." Sakura blushes lightly bending her head down.  
  
"Arigato." Syaoran opened the bag and took out the scarf. He didn't know what to say. The scarf was clearly a hand-made one and he was touched that Sakura had made it for him.  
  
Sakura looked up and saw him staring at the scarf. "You don't like it?" she said.  
  
"NO! I like it." Syaoran proved it by wrapping it around his  
neck.   
  
Sakura clearly seems happy that Syaoran like it and broke into a smile.  
  
Syaoran blushes upon seeing her smile and took out the present for Sakura.  
  
"Um…hope you like it." STILL blushing as he gave Sakura his bag.  
  
In it, was a grey teddy bear which Syaoran had made himself. (A.N: Since he didn't go back to Hong Kong, the bear that he made for Sakura is still sitting there on his table collecting dust.)  
  
"It's so kawaii!!!" Sakura exclaimed. "Thanks Syaoran-kun!" and gave him a big hug which made him went bright red.  
  
After seeing how red Syaoran was, Sakura thought she was suffocating him.  
  
So she let go. "Gomen Ne!!!"   
  
Syaoran had nearly fainted NOT because Sakura was suffocating him but because that SHE had just gave HIM a hug.  
  
"Ano…you didn't do anything." Syaoran said trying to stop himself from glowing bright red.  
  
Sakura leaned on the railings of the balcony and looked up.  
  
"The stars are beautiful tonight."  
  
Syaoran didn't say anything as he was too mesmerize by the image of Sakura.  
  
A breeze was blowing her hair lightly and the moon soft glow is shining on her.  
  
^She look like an angel…^  
  
"Syaoran-kun, have you ever like a person before?" Sakura suddenly asked.  
  
"Wha-me?" Syaoran was taken aback by the sudden question.  
  
Sakura really wanted to know whether she have a chance with Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran didn't know how to answer. If he say yes, he was afraid Sakura will find out that he has always love her and Sakura might not like him back and thing between them is going to be awkward. But he do not like lying to Sakura.  
  
"Yes, but I dun think she like me." Syaoran replied sadly.  
  
^He like someone else.^ All hopes of Syaoran liking her is gone. Sakura felt like crying as her unrequited love will never be known, but she didn't show in front of Syaoran.  
  
Don't worry! I am sure the girl will like you back. The Syaoran-kun I know is a very kind and helpful person." Sakura put on a bright smile.  
  
She really wish from the bottom of her heart that Syaoran and that girl he like would be happy together. As she believe, as long as the person that she like is happy, she will be happy too.  
  
"Sakura is there anything wrong?" Syaoran asked, looking concerned. For the first time that night, Syaoran noticed that Sakura had dark circles underneath her emerald eyes and she looked very pale.  
  
"Nope!" Sakura said putting on a fake smile. "Want to check whether the door is unlocked?"  
  
"Quick! Hide the camera! They are coming out!" Eriol said in a loud whisper.   
  
Surprisingly, the door was not locked. They went in and saw Tomoyo and Eriol huddled together by the door.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Syaoran asked even though he already know the answer.  
  
"Trying to find a earring that Tomoyo drop?" Eriol nudged Tomoyo at the side.  
  
"Uh…yeah! That's right! I lost my earring and Eriol is helping me to look for it."  
  
"Ya right," Syaoran looked at them skeptically. " You both were just trying to spy on us."  
  
"How did you know?" Eriol asked.  
  
Sakura pointed at the video cam which Tomoyo is trying unsuccessfully to hide behind her.  
  
"Ok ok, so we were spying on you, is there any problem?" Eriol gave his evil smile.  
  
Silence followed.  
  
"By the way, look above you." Tomoyo said coyly.  
  
They both looked up and guess what they saw? Mistletoe!!! (A.N: And u all noe the tradition in which when a guy and a girl stand below a mistletoe, they will hav to kiss? Evil evil!!!)  
  
^Uh oh. I have to kiss Syaoran!!!! Hoeee!!!!!!!^  
  
^ Have to kiss Sakura!!!! I am going to kill Eriol and Tomoyo!!!!^  
  
Both of them blushed bright red. Vowing to kill Eriol and Tomoyo one way or another.  
  
"Come on! Kiss!" Eriol taunted. " Are you scared of an seemly innocent kiss???"  
  
"You…" Syaoran glared at Eriol while trying to keep his face from burning up.  
  
"Or we'll spill out your deepest darkest secret," Tomoyo gave a meaningful glance at Sakura.  
  
"Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura blushes a deeper red which is beyond accomplished.  
  
"Fine! We'll do it!!!" Syaoran exclaimed. Even though he really much wanted to kiss Sakura but not under this circumstances.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran turned to face each other still blushing a fiery red and Tomoyo was already aiming her trusty video cam on them.  
  
They got closer and closer and Sakura thought ^ I can't believe we are going to kiss! But I feel kind of dizzy again…^  
  
Suddenly, Sakura's eyes roll back and she swayed, holding on the door to prevent herself from falling.  
  
"Sakura!!!!!!!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"Sakura!!! Are you all right?" Syaoran supported Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran…I am all right…" She whispered weakly before falling into unconsciousness.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And the last thing Sakura heard was Syaoran calling her name.  
  
No one noticed the bracelet was glowing…  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
End of another chapt!!! Hope you like it!!! And remember-REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I will update faster that way. ^_^ This is suppose to be my exam week but how long can u stand staring at the textbook??? I noe I can't 4 long. And anyway, free to chat with me if u hav msn massager. My hotmail e-mail is june_yee88@hotmail.com As u can see, I hav no social life ^_^ Ja ne!!!!!!! *Summer Rain went off TRYING to think of a fic idea wif no success* 


	8. Trouble Brewing ( the chaps titles are g...

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CCS and I am not happy bout it!!!!!  
  
Thanx for 90 reviews!!! Sorry to make u all wait for like 3 weeks before u can read this chapt. Hope you like the cliffhanger! *see ppl glaring at me* Oops! Maybe you all didn't enjoy it. Oh well.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Friend or Foe  
  
Chapter 8: Trouble Brewing  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Sakura!!!" Syaoran tried in vain to wake her up. ^Why did she faint for no reason?^  
  
"Someone call an ambulance!" Syaoran shouted to the crowd of people surrounding Sakura and him.  
  
Eriol proceeded to call the ambulance and everyone was very quiet except the sound of Tomoyo's sobbing.  
  
"Tomoyo, its okay, Sakura is going to be fine." Eriol whispered to Tomoyo gently.  
  
"But how can she be fine?" Tomoyo's tear-stained face looked up to Eriol's concerned face. "She fainted just like this, without any warning…" Tomoyo left her words trailing behind.  
  
"What we can only do is to wait until the ambulance come," Eriol said softly.  
  
Tomoyo only nodded numbly and continued sobbing against Eriols chest.  
  
Eriol felt his face glow bright red and thought ^ Why am I blushing? Is it because of Tomoyo?^  
  
The ambulance came and the people carried Sakura away and Syaoran went into the ambulance with her.  
  
He continued holding her hands all the way to the hospital wishing that she would regain conscious but to no avail and only let go when the nurse pushed her into a room.  
  
On the way to the hospital, Sakura was having a dream.  
  
*The dream*  
  
^Where am i?^ Sakura found herself in a place full of darkness.  
  
^I only remember that I was about to kiss Syaoran…^ She blushes at the thought ^ then everything became dark…^ Sakura wander aimlessly into the darkness where she can't see a single thing.  
  
Suddenly, a yellow glow appeared in the distance in the shape of the Clow card design. (A.N: The pattern Sakura made when she use a Clow card.) And what appears is Clow Reed himself!  
  
"Clow Reed?" Sakura exclaimed in a weak voice.  
  
"Sakura-san," Clow Reed smiles his queer smile at the emerald-eyed girl.  
  
"Why are you here?" Sakura questioned curiously, suddenly feeling very weak and bend forward.  
  
"Be careful…keep the cards…" Clow Reed's voice echo in the darkness as he keeps repeating the words again and again until everything fades away…  
  
*Dream ended*  
  
"Sakura? Sakura!" A soft but urgent voice called out from afar.  
  
Sakura slowly opened her big emerald eyes and things became clearer at each passing second.  
  
"Oh Sakura!" Someone suddenly pounced onto Sakura and gave her a fierce hug.  
  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, very confused. "What happened? Where am I?" Sakura pulled back from Tomoyo's embrace to see tears flowing down from her amethyst eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo, what's wrong?" Sakura asked in concern. (A.N: Um…just want to say sorry if I made Tomoyo seems a bit over dramatic. But in the voice card episode when Tomoyo loses her voice, Sakura was also very concern about Tomoyo.)  
  
Eriol gently pulled Tomoyo away from Sakura as Sakura sat up in the hospital bed with a very confused look.  
  
You fainted at the party, Sakura." Sakura turned to see where the voice came from. Syaoran was standing at the doorway.  
  
"Hoeee… and I am at the hospital?"  
  
"Hai, the doctor says you're very weak and say that that you have to rest."  
  
"Weak? But I didn't do much…"  
  
"Um…Sakura? How many nights have you been knitting that scarf?" Tomoyo had stopped crying seeing that Sakura was okay.  
  
"Hoeee…about a week?"  
  
"That's means you haven't had a good night sleep since last week???"  
  
"I think so…" Sakura said sheepishly.  
  
"*Sigh* No wonder you fainted. Weird that I never notice how pale you were just now…" Tomoyo mused with a thoughtful expression on her face. "And I just remember!!! You two didn't kiss!!!!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped.  
  
"I MUST make you two kiss. It will be so KAWAII!!!!" exclaimed Tomoyo and she got lost in her own starry world…  
  
"Um…Tomoyo? What happened to the party?" Sakura asked, curious as in why Tomoyo's here instead of at the party.  
  
"After you fainted, everyone was very worried 'bout you and the party spirit seem to have disappeared. So the party was over and everyone went home wishing that you will be fine." Tomoyo explained.  
  
"Hoeeee…I ruined the party with me fainting." Sakura bent down her head.  
  
"No Sakura, you didn't ruin the party," Sakura looked up, "Whether you are fine is more important…" And Tomoyo gave Sakura a hug.  
  
"*ahem* Tomoyo, I think we should go now…" Eriol pushes Tomoyo all the way out of the door, "And little descendant?" Thus earning a glare from Syaoran. "Keep Sakura company!!!" and out of the door he went.  
  
"Hoeeeee!!!" Sakura blushes. ^Guess only two of us are in the room now…^  
  
Syaoran still fuming with Eriol thought ^Eriol is such an evil guy. A evil beyond evil. No idea how he can be Clow Reed reincarnation. I don't believe Clow Reed was an evil guy. No way as evil as Eriol. His name even starts with the same word as evil!!!^  
  
"Sakura are you sure you are ok?" Syaoran asked, still not quite convinced.  
  
"Syaoran! I am ok!!!"  
  
"Demo…your aura seems a bit weak."  
  
"Sorry about fainting just now."  
  
"I…"  
  
"SAKURA!!! Are you ok? Huh huh?" A different voice arrived in the room and an orange flying fur ball suddenly came zooming into the room.  
  
"Are you ok? No injuries or anything?"  
  
"Kero!!!" exclaimed Sakura, suddenly recognizing the Osaka-dialect.  
  
"Um…no broken arms or legs…" Kero moved to Sakura's eyes. "Eyes seem normal…"  
  
"KERO!" Sakura tried in vain to stop Kero from scrutinizing her from top to toe.  
  
"Doesn't seem to have a head concession either…"  
  
"KERO!!! STOP IT!!! I AM FINE!!!"  
  
"Well ok." Kero flew back from Sakura.  
  
*Outside the room's door before Kero came in*  
  
"Eriol! Stop pushing! I can't hear!" Tomoyo said in a loud whisper.  
  
"Ok! But I can't see the video cam!" Eriol retorted.  
  
"Hope they will kiss!!! Such a kawaii scene…" Tomoyo got lost in her world again.  
  
Two nurses that just walked pass stopped suddenly.  
  
"What are those two kneeling there?"  
  
"The girl is wearing such a pretty dress…"  
  
"Do you think they could have escape from the mental department?"  
  
Saw Tomoyo went into her 'drowning in kawaiiness' mode.  
  
"I don't know…but I think they might be…"  
  
"Let's get away now and report to the head nurse."  
  
So the two nurses scampered away thinking Eriol and Tomoyo are lunatics.  
  
"Tomoyo! Save those for later k?" Eriol said exasperated but secretly thinking that Tomoyo looked so kawaii.  
  
Suddenly, an orange fur ball came zooming towards them and at the last second, u-turned into the room Sakura was in.  
  
Tomoyo blinked and turned to Eriol. "Is it me or did an orange fur ball just zoom pass us?"  
  
Eriol blinked not once but twice. "No, it's not you cause I saw it too."  
  
*Inside the room*  
  
"Pheew! What brings you here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I…oh hi kozo(A.N. this means brat by the way) didn't notice you are here, I was at home playing video games-"  
  
"Typical behavior." Syaoran smirked.  
  
A glare directed to Syaoran from Kero followed. "Want me to change into my VERY good-looking form?"  
  
"Kero?" Sakura prompted.  
  
"Oh yeah," Kero turned back his attention to Sakura, "And as I was saying, I was playing video games and suddenly the Sakura Book began to glow and when I opened the book, all of the cards came out and started to fly all over the place. Mirror told me the cards felt that something bad is going to happen and they can't explain why. And then I sense that your aura got weaker and I got worried so I called Eriol and he told me you fainted and is now in a hospital and then I came into the room and started checking whether you are okay and then you…"  
  
"Kero! That's enough, you are babbling." Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh, I am." Kero seems lost for a moment and then asked Sakura, "So Sakura, are you really ok?"  
  
Sakura lost it. "For the umpteen times, I AM FINE!!!"  
  
"The Sakura Cards are jumpy, it seems that there is really something bad going on here." Syaoran said seriously.  
  
"For once I agree with him, you must be careful." Kero said gravely.  
  
Sakura suddenly remember something," Oh yeah! While I was unconscious, I had a dream."  
  
"A dream? It might be important." Kero cocked his eyebrows. (A.N: The very kawaii expression he get when he is serious?)  
  
"Sakura frowned and try to think what happen in the dream. " I was in a very dark place, then suddenly Clow Reed appears. He keep repeating 'Be careful…keep the cards…' over and over again…"  
  
"Clow Reed? This could be a warning." Syaoran stated.  
  
"And it involved the cards also…this must be serious for you to have a dream coming from Clow Reed himself!" Kero exclaimed.  
  
"Hoeee!!!!" Sakura covered herself with the blanket.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and in come Eriol and Tomoyo!  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura looked at them. "I thought you two went home?"  
  
"Ano…actually we were outside the whole time…" Tomoyo said sheepishly. "But after we overheard your dream, we decided to come in."  
  
"Sakura, I didn't tell you this just now as not to worry you but now I have to say," Eriol said gravely.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"When you fainted, I can sense a light orange aura and I had put a shield around you to protect you from any magic." Eriol continued.  
  
"Hoe!!!"  
  
"But it can only protect you for 24 hours as my power is limited. So you must be really careful."  
  
"Why didn't you say so just now?" Syaoran asked, slightly angry that he kept this from them.  
  
"I just thought it wasn't the right time to say as all of you were so happy that Sakura woke up."  
  
"Beep beep beep…"  
  
Syaoran's watch announced that it was now 12am, Christmas day.  
  
"So I can only say, this is your Christmas gift from whoever want to do you harm." Syaoran said bitterly.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Finished a chapter!!! No cliffhanger this time and hope you all will review!!!! And thanx Wind Goddess having so much confidence in me!!! R+R people!!! 


	9. A day out

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me at all.  
  
Thanx 4 the 100 reviews!!!! So happy!!!! Thank you thank you thank you!!! Also very happy that my new fic got 14 reviews ^__^ In some reviews, ppl say that I put a cliffy in the last chapt, did I? O_o so if u felt that it was a cliffy, gomen ne!!! Didn't realize it. Now the thank you list.  
  
Blueangel28- You are not the first one who wants to kill Hiroshi. *Sigh* But it is already quite obvious that he isn't someone gd ^_^  
  
Angel- Thanx 4 being my 100th reviewer!!!! And thax 4 saying it was a successful chapt. Hope this chapt will be as good but I dun think so. Hope u will still review though.  
  
Wind Goddess- I really appricate the time u take to review my fic 4 me. It really meant a lot ^_^  
  
Pochacco-Yup, I hope it is gonna get exciting too. Afraid my writing is boring. And ur 12th chapt is still not up yet!!!! Hope to see it up REAL soon!!!  
  
Sapphire-chan-I am continuing, aren't I?^_^  
  
Lady Pluto-Thanx 4 reviewing my fic!!! *look around my messy bedroom searching for that Jap dictionary, then remember that dad too it to Japan!!!!* Oh well, hav to remember from memory. Gaki also mean brat but only Touya use it I think. Kozo is use by Kero, it means little kid.  
  
SAKURA LOVER- Orange glow interesting? Well I hope so!!!  
  
Dr Megalomania- Thanx 4 reviewing my fic. Hehe…noe u were a big fan of Clow Reed and add him in juz 4 you!!! Nah, the idea juz pop into my mind at that time but glad that u like that chapt!^_^  
  
Little Blossoms- so happy that u like this fic!!! And hope u review too!  
  
Rini124- Thanx 4 reviewing and here is the next chapt!!!  
  
Amber-here's the next chapt and no, I dun wanna be strangled -_- Thanx 4 reviewing!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Friend or Foe  
  
Chapter 9: A Day Out  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Sh*t! It didn't worked this time!" A fist slammed into the table causing the table to collapse. "But the next time I will make sure it will work…" an evil smile appeared on his face.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"It's getting late, Sakura. I guess we better go." Tomoyo said softly.  
  
"Ja ne…" Sakura waved bye to them putting on a brave smile on her face.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai (goodnight) Sakura." Syaoran said, his soft amber eyes look at Sakura.  
  
"Oyasumi…"  
  
And they went out of the door.  
  
That night, Sakura tossed and turned. She couldn't fall asleep as she was thinking what does the dream meant.  
  
^No matter what, I will never let anyone take the cards away from me again…^ She thought as she fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
(A.N: Hav to explain something here, the movie 2 did happen that means she hav the void card. But no feelings there yet. Are u confuse ne? ^_^;)  
  
The next morning, the doctor said she was allowed to go home and Touya came to fetch her.  
  
Touya had brought some clothes for Sakura to change into and a small bag to pack her stuff which is not much.  
  
"So squirt, you feeling ok?" He asked as Sakura put her outfit for the party into the bag.  
  
"Yeah, I feel better," Sakura picked up the bear that Syaoran gave her and blushed. Tomoyo had brought it over last night thinking she might want it beside her.  
  
"Whose bear is that?" Touya pointed to the grey bear she was holding.  
  
"Um…just a Christmas present from a friend," she hastened to put it in the bag.  
  
Touya raised an eyebrow. He was sure the bear didn't come from just ANY friend.  
  
"Hurry up, I have to meet Yukito later."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Back at the house  
  
Sakura dropped down onto her bed. "I think I better tell Tomoyo I am home."  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed Tomoyo's number.  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Daidouji's house."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Tomoyo! I am now at home."  
  
"Merry Christmas! Glad that you called me now, I was about to visit you. So are you feeling ok?"  
  
Sakura began to twirl the phone cord. "Ya…but I am worried about what Eriol said…"  
  
"Don't worry, I am sure you will be fine." Tomoyo smiled into the phone.  
  
Sakura sighed. "I really hope so, I am not letting anyone take the cards from me."  
  
"Hey, wanna meet together later in the afternoon? We can ask Eriol and Syaoran along."  
  
"Yeah sure, it will be fun." Sakura smiled. Maybe a fun day with the gang will cheer her up.  
  
"So I will call you back with the details later, ja ne!"  
  
Sakura hanged up the phone.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So we will all meet at the cherry blossoms trees there ok?"  
  
"Cherry blossoms…yup got it."  
  
"Cya later!" and the phone gave a click sound to indicate that the person on the other line had hung up the phone.  
  
Syaoran put down the phone. It was so like Tomoyo to plan an outing to cheer Sakura out.  
  
^Sakura must be pretty frightened now, knowing that she is in danger…^  
  
Syaoran picked up the scarf that Sakura had made for him. The weather was slightly cold and snow was lightly falling down from the sky.  
  
^I will be sure to protect Sakura no matter what happen.^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Konichiwa minna-san!!! Sorry that I am late!!!" Sakura rushed to where Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol are standing.  
  
"Don't worry, you are not very late." Tomoyo smiled at the red-cheeked Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran you are wearing the scarf I made for you!" Sakura exclaimed, noticing the scarf around Syaoran's neck.  
  
"Um…yeah." Syaoran blushes.  
  
"Do you like it? Is it too short?" Sakura questioned with a worried look on her face.  
  
"No!"  
  
A shadow crossed over Sakura's face.  
  
"I…I mean that I like it and it isn't too short!" Syaoran stuttered.  
  
"I am glad," Sakura said as she smiled shyly.  
  
Making Syaoran blush even harder.  
  
"*ahem* Are you forgetting me and Tomoyo here?" Eriol smirked.  
  
Tomoyo was standing beside him and filming every second of the KAWAII!!! Scene.  
  
Eriol sweatdropped and Sakura and Syaoran blushed.  
  
"Um…come on let's go downtown!!!" Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's other hand which is not busy filming Sakura's EVERY moment.  
  
"So how are things between you and my kawaii daughter?" Eriol asked ever SO innocently.  
  
"Nothing." Syaoran stared straight ahead, trying his best to ignore the evil master.  
  
"Well, things doesn't seem that way." Eriol continued.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Hey! I can't exactly ignore what is happening between my kawaii daughter and cute little descendant?" Eriol said, a matter-of-factly.  
  
"Nothing is going on and I am not your CUTE descendant," Syaoran said, clenched his fists.  
  
Why, everyone can see how you two are developing, isn't it right my cute descendant?" Eriol smiled that evil smile of his.  
  
"I AM NOT YOUR CUTE DESCENDANT!!!!"  
  
Everything seems to come to a stop. People on the streets stop and STARED at Syaoran.  
  
"*Ahem* Syaoran, looked around you."  
  
Syaoran stopped glaring at Eriol at that moment and realize everyone is starring at him!!!!  
  
^Uh oh, the cute descendant part.^  
  
He blush a deep red and ran in front.  
  
Eriol shrugged and made that "crazy" sign to indicate that Syaoran was nut.  
  
Everyone seemed satisfied and continued whatever they were doing.  
  
Eriol continued to walk thinking ^Torturing cute descendants is so much fun…^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorry for the long wait!!! I noe this is a very short chapter for such a long wait and I am really very sorry!!! I hav a slight writer's block and homework is pouring in. *sigh* And pls R+R!!! 


	10. Having fun (dumb title)

Disclaimer: CCS doesn't belong to me for the countless time I told u all. It belongs to CLAMP.  
  
Thanx 4 the 127 reviews!!!!!!!! Now the thank you list:  
  
Sapphire-chan-I will try to update sooner next time but dun forget I dun hav super typing speed like u! *wink*  
  
Rini124-thanx 4 saying it is kawaii and funny!!!  
  
meiling-li7- yup I agree!!!! S+S muz be together!!!! So kawaii couple!!!!!  
  
butterfly_grl4- glad that u think it was funny!!! Me trying to add some humor into fic.  
  
*CherryBlossom*-well sorry but I can't tell u wat is up wif the bracelet and Hiroshi coming in. It will spoil the story!!! So juz read and find out!!!  
  
Little Blossom-hehe…Syaoran is always getting tortured by Eriol…but I like it!!! Cuz it is funny!!!  
  
Dr Megalomania-hmm…Syaoran isn't a nut *raised eyebrows* but from what he was doing, it sure seems like it!!!  
  
Alice- thanx 4 the advice!!! I will try to add more detail and pls continue reviewing!!!  
  
Sakura Kinomoto- glad to noe that u like my fic!!!  
  
Angel-thanx 4 saying the last chapt was great! I am sure by now an e-mail will be in ur inbox!  
  
Gemini Star- nope u reviewing every single chapt wasn't intimidating at all. I love to read ur comments!!!  
  
SakumaRyuichi- I am continuing ne? *nods head* Sch comp are ALWAYS slow…  
  
Amber-*turn to readers* pls ignore wat my dear fren here had said in her review *pointed to Amber tied up in a chair* my name is June not Juney. And thanx 4 reviewing my fic Amber!!!  
  
Lady Pluto- here is the next chapt!!! When I started typing it was 7 Apr. When this chapt update I wouldn't noe when issit…  
  
Pochacco-WHAT?!? Only 1 paragraph a day?!? *sigh* guess I would hav to wait for ur fic to update…  
  
blueangel28-Thanx 4 the suggestion!!! I juz didn't think of using kaijuu at that time. And thanx 4 reviewing my song fic!  
  
Chibiookamigirl-hehe~ well now u noe wat does hanyaan means. Thanx 4 reviewing!  
  
I noe some ppl thinks my grammar is bad which I admit is true. I will try to improve as much as possible so gomen! Now to the fic!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Friend or Foe  
  
Chapter 10- Having fun (dumb title)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tomoyo giggled. After seeing Syaoran red-faced and stomping his away, guess that he had fallen into one of Eriol's torturing tricks.  
  
"Tomoyo? Why are you giggling?" Sakura asked innocently, frowning at the same time.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just something funny."  
  
Sakura shrugged. They were almost reaching Twin Bells, the tiny shop that Sakura and her friends frequently shopped at.  
  
"Wanna check out Twin Bells to see if there is any new things?" Tomoyo asked cheerfully.  
  
Sakura grinned. "Why not?"  
  
But at that time, Sakura saw Hiroshi coming out from the book shop that was beside Twin Bells.  
  
"Konichiwa Hiroshi-kun!" Sakura greeted happily.  
  
"Hi Hiroshi," Tomoyo greeted politely.  
  
"Hi Sakura, Tomoyo," Hiroshi smiled, "fancy meeting you here."  
  
"Are you feeling better now Sakura?" Hiroshi asked.  
  
"Hai! Thanks for your concern."  
  
At that time, Syaoran and Eriol had caught up with them.  
  
"Hiroshi," Syaoran glared at him, just somehow, he have a nagging feeling that Hiroshi had caused Sakura to faint.  
  
"Where are you off to?" Hiroshi asked.  
  
Sakura smiled. "We are just walking around."  
  
Hiroshi peered at his watch. "Gomen ne, I have to go now. See you in school!"  
  
They all waved bye and walked into Twin Bells.  
  
"Hmm…what should we look at?" Sakura mused.  
  
"How about the soft toys section?" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
So they went off leaving the two poor boys standing there with nothing to do.  
  
Syaoran decided to ask Eriol about Hiroshi.  
  
"So you think could it have been Hiroshi that has caused Sakura to faint?" He turned to Eriol.  
  
"I cannot say but it could be a possibility, we might never know."  
  
"Well I sure hope whoever better doesn't try to do anything to Sakura…" Syaoran got lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"My my," Eriol smile his 'I'm so evil' smile, "What a brave knight in shiny amour, protecting his beautiful cherry blossoms from harm."  
  
Syaoran blushes bright red. He groaned inwardly ^Shouldn't had let that line slip out.^ "Not…nothing of that sort!" He stuttered.  
  
And just happen at that time, Sakura let out a giggle. Syaoran turned to their direction and saw Sakura cooing over a pink bear.  
  
And seeing the bear reminds Syaoran of THAT bear that he gave Sakura and made him go super red.  
  
Eriol turned to where Syaoran was looking and made a 'tsk tsk' noise. "I can conclude one thing- you are hopelessly head over heels in love with that girl."  
  
Syaoran didn't reply as he was too busy staring at Sakura. He notices how when she smiles, it lit up her whole face and makes her super kawaii. The bright emerald eyes that are always full of laughter.  
  
Sakura have a feeling that someone was staring at her. She turned around and at that moment Syaoran realise he was staring and turned away with a glowing face.  
  
"Weird…I thought someone was staring at me just now…" Sakura said to Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo noticed Syaoran's blushing and gave a knowing look. "Yup, someone was."  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura frowned. But her attention was diverted by a very kawaii looking bear with snow-white fur.  
  
"Hoeeee! How kawaii!" She squealed, picking up the bear and cuddled against it.  
  
And looking at bears reminds her about the bear that Syaoran gave her and she TOO blushes.  
  
After Twin Bells, they went to the funfair and spend the whole afternoon there and Syaoran won a big fluffy white bear in a shooting game for Sakura.  
  
"So kawaii!!!! Syaoran, thanks!!!!" And Sakura hugged him.  
  
And he glow bright red as usual.  
  
Sakura seems to have realised what she had been doing and jump back blushing heavily.  
  
"Ano…sorry Syaoran…" she apologized.  
  
"It's…it's ok…" Syaoran stuttered.  
  
And Tomoyo was at the side filming and murmuring, "How kawaii…"  
  
Eriol was dazedly looking at Tomoyo and somehow, the sentence "She is so beautiful," unwittedly came out from his mouth.  
  
Tomoyo frowned and turn to him, "Did you just say something?"  
  
"N…no, I didn't," Eriol stammered on his words and was blushing lightly.  
  
"Well, I guess I heard wrongly," Tomoyo gave an enchanting smile which made Eriol go weak in the knees.  
  
^Weird, I really thought I heard him say someone is beautiful…could he be talking about me?^ Tomoyo blushed. ^I must be imagining things.^ she declared but a small part of her was wishing that it was real.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Really short chapt and it sux. Gomen 4 taking so long and giving such low quality work -_- I got writer's block. Pls R+R! 


	11. Mixed Feelings

Sorry for taking so long!!!! ( I seem to always say the same thing..*sighs*) hope you will enjoy this chapt^^ And my bestfriend is back from China!!! Horray!!!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Friend or Foe  
  
Chapter 11- Mixed Feelings  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The full moon shone in the sky as Sakura and Syaoran walked along the road of the cherry blossom trees. (A.N: Haven't been appearing a lot ne? juz to clarify, I dunno wat to call the pathway where there is a row of cherry blossoms trees so that is wat I am trying to say.)  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol had somehow convinced Syaoran to accompany Sakura home and now he was stuck with her. It's not as if he doesn't want to walk her home but every time he glanced at her, he can just feel his face go red and he hates it.  
  
^Why must she be so damn beautiful?!?^  
  
Sakura turned suddenly and faced Syaoran with a cheery smile on her face and commented, "Isn't the air cooling now, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
Syaoran can feel a blush creeping up his neck and he bent his head down, "Um…yeah."  
  
Sakura inhaled the refreshing air and hugged the pearl white bear she was holding. "Thanks for giving me the bear, I really like it," Sakura smiled and looked up at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran's heart thumped against his chest as he gazed down at the sparkling emerald eyes.  
  
Sakura's breath caught as Syaoran looked at her with his piercing amber eyes.  
  
And they lean closer to each other as their lips met.  
  
A shiver ran down Sakura's spine, the kiss was sweet and everything she had imagined whenever she caught herself thinking how it would feel to kiss Syaoran. Sakura wished it would never end but they soon parted. (A.N: this is so crappy…-_-)  
  
Sakura blushes a deep red and looked away.  
  
And without looking at Syaoran, she said softly, "I guess I better go now…and see ya…" And she turned and ran home.  
  
"Sakura…" Syaoran whispered to himself and slapped his forehead. ^Baka!^ he scolded himself. ^What did you do that for?^  
  
He walked to the opposite direction back to his house. The whole time he was thinking. ^ I shouldn't have done that to Sakura. She likes someone else. It will make her confused.^ So he decided, ^ I would have to tell Sakura the kiss means nothing.^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sakura ran all the way back home and arrived at her front porch, panting. Her face still has a tint of pinkness from the kiss.  
  
She opened the door and ran up to her bedroom. Kero was playing video games as usual.  
  
"Hi Sakura!" Kero said without taking his beady eyes off the television screen.  
  
"Kombanwa(good evening) Kero-chan!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
With a shout of triumph, Kero defeated the opponent and turn to look at Sakura.  
  
"You seem rather happy today…" Kero mused with a frown.  
  
Sakura grinned. "Yup!"  
  
Kero shrugged and went back fighting another opponent.  
  
Sakura just smile and positioned the white bear beside the dark grey handmade bear that Syaoran made on her bed.  
  
"Syaoran…" she whispered softly and blushes.  
  
And she slept with a smile on her face that night.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Eriol Hiragizawa sat at his 'Red Chair of Evilness' deep in thoughts. Did he really said out loud that Tomoyo is beautiful?  
  
And why does he feel weird when Tomoyo smile at him? His heart beats faster, and he feels light-headed…all because she smiled at him?  
  
Eriol sipped some tea from the cup he was holding and suddenly Nakuru popped out from nowhere and exclaimed, "ERIOL-SAMA!!!!"  
  
Eriol jumped up and spilled hot tea all over his favorite blue sweater.  
  
He pushed up his glasses and in a very calm voice said to Nakuru, "How many times have I told you not to appear SO suddenly in front of me like this?"  
  
Nakuru smiled happily at him and replied, "Hmm…I don't know."  
  
Eriol sighed. "In total, I have said approximately 1275 times!" He said.  
  
Nakuru looked thoughtfully at him. "Really? I can't remember…"  
  
Eriol sighed again. "Could you please leave me alone?"  
  
"You looked troubled and I, as your faithful guardian, am supposed to cheer you up and find out what wrong," Nakuru stated.  
  
"Nakuru, I appreciate your concern but I need some time alone."  
  
"But I am borrrrrrrreeeeeeeed!!!" Nakuru whined.  
  
^Sorry Spinel.^ Eriol thought. "I will give you permission to play with Spinel Sun but-"  
  
Before Eriol could finish his sentence, Nakuru had already rushed to the study room where Spinel was quietly reading a book about the history of England.  
  
Soon, cries of "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!! YOU FREAK!!!" could be heard.  
  
Eriol changed his sweater and continuing thinking. Tomoyo was his friend for four years. She was beautiful, he admitted. But why did he seem to notice her more often now? And the smiling…all seems so familiar… suddenly, he remembered. All these are how Syaoran acts around Sakura!!! Only much much MORE obvious in his case.  
  
He jolted up. ^Could I, the great Clow Reed reincarnation be falling for Tomoyo?!?^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tomoyo looked out from her window and breathe in the refreshing night air. The sky was filled with stars and a cool breeze was in the air.  
  
Today had been fun. A lot of video captures. Tomoyo smiled to herself. Sakura had been so stressed out these few days; she was glad that Sakura now looked happier.  
  
Tomoyo sighed softly. She was confused as she had been having mixed feelings for Eriol. Eriol had been appearing in her mind more often now and she kept having weird thoughts about him that suddenly pop out from nowhere.  
  
And just this evening, did she hear Eriol said she was beautiful? It was weird really, she felt happy whenever she was with Eriol. Since the time at the party, she is beginning to look at Eriol differently now.  
  
An image of Eriol appeared in her mind. His warm blue eyes that you can drown into, his charming smile that makes her melt as she stared dreamily out of the window.  
  
Suddenly, Tomoyo opened her eyes wide. It had happened again! She groaned. She thought of Eriol without knowing!  
  
^why do I keep thinking about him?^ She rubbed her temples. This was giving her a headache. ^Wait a minute!^ she gasped. ^Could I have fallen for him?^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next morning, Sakura get ready for school as usual. She reached the classroom early for once. She greeted TOmyo and Eriol and the other classmates. But she can't help but notice that Tomoyo and Eriol seemed out of sort today. When Sakura greeted Tomoyo good morning, she had repeated it 3 times before Tomoyo realised Sakura is talking to her.  
  
It was the same thing with Eriol. He seemed to be staring at something when Sakura greeted him.  
  
The door opened and Syaoran walked into the classroom.  
  
Sakura greeted him shyly. "Oh…ohayo, Syaoran-kun."  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura and felt his face grew warm. He shakes his head and greeted Sakura.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yes, Syaoran?" Sakura looked at him with her innocent eyes.  
  
"There is something I need to say," Syaoran paused, "about yesterday night…"  
  
"Um…ya?" Sakura prompted.  
  
Syaoran scratches his head and looked away, "I didn't mean to kiss you yesterday night. It was just on impulse."  
  
"On impulse," Sakura echoed.  
  
"Ya, so the kiss doesn't mean anything," Syaoran turned and walked to his desk.  
  
The words hit Sakura like a thousand bricks. ^So it didn't mean anything huh?^ She thought to herself sarcastically. A teardrop fell from the corner of her eyes and she brushed it away hastily.  
  
^I ill not be sad, it is just a kiss,^ she thought bitterly. ^ Ya, but a kiss that meant a lot to me.^  
  
The whole day passed like a blur to Sakura. Soon, school ended. Sakura is walking home herself because Tomoyo have choir practice that day. Syaoran seems to be avoiding her.  
  
As she walked out of the school's front gate, she saw Hiroshi standing at the school gate.  
  
"Hi Hiroshi!" She smiled at him. Even though her smile was cheerful, her eyes show her sadness.  
  
"Hi Sakura," Hiroshi greeted back. "Walking back home alone?"  
  
"Ya, Be-" Before Sakura could finished her sentence, she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head. Her eyes rolled inwards and she collapsed on the floor, and the last thing she saw was Hiroshi standing above her, smirking.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I leave a cliffy!!! I haven been leaving cliffy ne? *grins* so pls R+R!!! 


End file.
